DOPPELGÄNGERS EXPOSED
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: My take on how Mr. Howell's and Ginger's impersonators were exposed.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

While the so called Thurston Howell the Third took a cruise on his yacht. The Howell's and the Wentworth's hired Detective Ben Rodgers, William Gilligan's brother-in-law, to expose Thurston Howell the Third as an imposter. At the moment Bridget Gilligan Rodgers was out working on a lead while Ben watched old and new movie reels of Thurston Howell the Third with his parents and sister.

"After watching these reels," Ben began as the last reel ended. "I can say that the Thurston Howell the Third that returned is indeed an imposter!"

"I knew it!" Thurston the Second exclaimed as he slammed his hand on the desk. "And he is spending money left and right and cruising around with those harlots. He didn't give any specific on how Lovey died and I'm positive that he'd be in crumbles over loosing her."

"And he keeps calling me Thea when his nickname for me was Teddy Bear and his laugh is all wrong?" Theodora replied scrunching up her nose.

"Of course," replied Ben. "We just need one more piece of evidence before we bring this to the authorities."

"I HAVE IT!" Bridget yelled bursting through the door. "I went to the bank to match his signature and it doesn't match his previous ones."

"Excellent!" Thurston the Second replied looking at the signatures as Ben pick up the phone. "This guy's signature is atrocious."

"This is Detective Ben Rodgers!" He said into the phone. "Thurston Howell the Third is actually an imposter. I want a warrant out for his arrest!"

"I want to get down to the Marina and give him a piece of my mind!" Talulah Howell replied angrily.

When they got to the Marina there was a huge commotion. All the girls on the boat were arguing while the police were talking to Coast Guard Captain Haddock and the Yacht Captain.

"What is going on here?" Thurston The Second asked and everyone went silent.

"Apparently the so called Thurston was partying too much and drinking from one of the ladies shoes, fell overboard a few hours and hasn't been seen since!" Captain Haddock replied. "Not to worry we have cutters searching for him."

"You better find him and when you do heads are going to roll and I'm going to sue that man for everything he has!" Thurston the Second replied angrily.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Hey Mr. Howell I found you wallet!" Gilligan replied handing Mr. Howell, who had just settled down in his bed, his wallet. "It was in the sand it must've fallen out of his/your pocket!"

"Oh thank you Gilligan!" Mr. Howell replied sighing. "If I ever see that man again I'll sue him for all he has!"

**0o0o0o0o**

_"I can't believe he's still alive I have to get out of here!"_ Mr. Howell's imposter thought as he swam away from the island.

He gasped as he got caught in a huge wave and blacked out.

The next he knew he was waking up on a beach. He opened his eyes and gasped. Standing above him were several savage looking men. One of them smiled as he held an axe above his head.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm changing the rating to T because of a gory scene in this chapter. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE A SENSITIVE STOMACH!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

"It is great to see you again Mr. Fergus!" Ginger Grant replied as she practically fell into Mr. Gasberg's chair.

Mr. Gasberg raised an eyebrow, cleared his throat and fumbled with his name plate in front of his desk.

"You should really do something about that cough!" Ginger replied as she sat up straight and folded her hands on her lap.

"Oh of course!" Mr. Gasberg replied sarcastically.

He didn't believe that this was Ginger Grant for one second. She came into his office and seemed to be unsteady on her feet and squinting. She got his name and his secretary's name wrong. Lastly she sat up straight in her chair with her hands folded on her lap and gave him a crooked smile.

"Your brother and sister Gerry and Gertie should be here shortly!" Mr. Gasberg replied knowing that her brother and sister was Garret and Grace.

"Wonderful I can't wait to see them!" She said without hesitation.

"Indeed!" Mr. Gasberg replied sighing and got up. "I will be back in a second."

He left his office and joined Grace and Garret at his secretary, Maude's desk. The so called Ginger had passed right by them in the hall and didn't even acknowledge them. Mr. Gasberg and Maude had immediately turned on the intercoms to let them listen in while Mr. Gasberg asked her a couple of questions that only she would know. She got them all wrong.

"Well how do you want to proceed?" Mr. Gasberg asked noticing Garret going red in the face.

"Let's go in I want to give her a piece of my mind!" Garret replied through gritted teeth and Grace's eyes widened and went pale as she and Mr. Gasberg followed him through the door.

"ALL RIGHT HOW DARE YOU!" Garret yelled as the so called Ginger jumped out of her chair.

"Excuse me!" 'Ginger' replied looking scared.

"We are Ginger's brother and sister Garret and Grace!" Garret replied angrily as he backed 'Ginger' into a corner. "Not only did you pass us in the hallway and didn't recognize us you got Mr. Gasberg's and Maude's names wrong and the questions Mr. Gasberg asked all wrong. YOU ARE NOT OUR SISTER GINGER! TELL US WHO YOU ARE OR WE'LL CALL SECURITY!"

"Garret calm down!" Grace replied sternly as tears welled in 'Ginger's' eyes as she escorted her back to the chair.

"Please forgive me!" 'Ginger' sobbed as she wiped her eyes with a tissue then reached into her clutch, pulled out some eyeglasses and put them. "My name is Eva Grub and I had dark hair and wore glasses and wasn't very attractive and didn't have any luck dating. Then my friends helped give me a makeover and saw that I looked like the late Ginger Grant and I thought I could pretend to be her."

"Well you thought wrong!" Garret replied through gritted teeth.

"Garret!" Grace chastised him. "Listen you seem really nice but Hollywood isn't for the faint of heart. It will eat you alive if your not careful. Ginger had a really rough time in the beginning more than you can possibly imagine. I suggest you go back home, try the dating scene again and maybe come back in a year or leave your number with Maude and we'll call you how does that sound?"

"Okay I guess!" Eva sniffled as she wrote down her number and gave it to them. "I'm sorry for all this! I'll leave now!"

Garret said something illegible under his breath as she closed the door. She rushed passed the secretary, turned the corner as fresh tears ran down her face and before she knew it she was sitting on a bench outside of the studio.

_"What have I done, what am I going to do now?"_ She thought to herself. Then an idea came to her.

**0o0o0o0o**

It was a day later and Eva was in a boat in the middle of the ocean. She stood at the wheel as she look at her compass then at her map. A clap of thunder interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and saw black storm clouds in front of her in the sky as the boat began to bob up and down. She looked behind her and gasped. A huge wave was coming straight towards her. Just as she started the engine back up everything went black.

**0o0o0o0o**

The next thing she knew she was waking up on a beach. She sat up and looked around.

_"I really hope this is the same island that Ginger and the others are on!"_ Eva thought as she stood up and looked up and down the beach and saw nothing.

Then she turned around and gasped. A couple of savage looking men came out of the trees and were coming towards her. She was backing away from them when she was grabbed from behind and was hit on the head.

**0o0o0o0o**

The next thing Eva knew she was waking up feeling very hot and in severe pain. She gasped as she saw that she was tied to a poll hanging over a fire. She looked up as she heard laughter and saw three savage looking men on stools a few feet away eating something. She focused in on what they were eating and gasped. They were eating two legs and an arm. She quickly looked down at her body and screamed.

Her entire arm was missing cut from the blood covered socket. Her legs were cut unevenly above the knees and she noticed her blood dribbling out of the open wounds and landed in the fire. She screamed again.

"HELP!" She screamed as she heard laughter coming from behind her.

She looked behind her and saw a fourth savage man walk up. She gasped as two things happened at the same time. Just as the man sliced her throat an arrow landed in the middle of his chest. The savage men dropped the limbs and raised their swords as more savage men appeared out of nowhere. Everything appeared to be happening in a tunnel. Eva knew that she was dying.

"GINGER!" Someone shouted.

Eva looked up and saw what looked like a ten year old native girl with one blue eye and one green eye and several big braids in her hair. She looked like she was in a tunnel a several feet away.

"No it's . . . Eva!" Eva gasped out. "I tried . . . to pretend . . . to be her . . . nobody believed me . . . Please tell her . . . that I'm . . . sorry!"

"Eva Yes!" The girl replied as everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
